Anno Domini
The Anno Domini Era is current timeline and also used by anime television series Mobile Suit Gundam 00 and its spinoff projects. The term Anno Domini (abbreviated as AD or A.D) is the designation used to number years after the birth of Christ in the Gregorian calendar. Gundam 00 is running within the same era as we are currently residing in, around 300 years into the future from today. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 is the first series to be split into two separate chapters. Series *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 - Anime Series *Mobile Suit Gundam 00F - Manga (spinoff) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00I - Manga (spinoff) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00N - Manga (spinoff) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00P - Manga (spinoff and Prequel to the series) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00V - Graphic Novel *Mobile Suit Gundam 00: Aoi Kioku - Manga (Explores the Gundam Meister's past histories) Chronology ;AD calendar ;2051 :* Aeolia Schenberg is born. ;2090 :* Aeolia Schenberg comes out with a solution to solve the Global Fuel Crisis, a theoretical basis of the combined Orbital Elevator and photovoltaic energy system. :* As the level of technology available at the time of publication is not advanced enough to realize the project, his theory receives little public attention. ;2101 :* Aeolia Schenberg dedicates his life to the advancement of space colonization. ;21?? :* The paramilitary organization, Celestial Being is formed under the ideology of ending global conflict by Aeolia Schenberg in order to realise his vision. :* The base theory of GN Drives and its first design are created by Aeolia Schenberg. :* Celestial Being scientists discover that the creation of the GN Drives is impossible without using Jupiter, which is needed for its strong gravity. :* The super Artificial Intelligence (A.I) computer terminal, Veda is created to help further realising Aeolia Schenberg plan. :* A crew of Celestial Being scientists is sent on a manned mission to Jupiter to manufacture the GN Drives. Although the public is unaware of Celestial Being's participation (CB has not revealed their identity to the world), no official reason is release to the public regarding the manned mission to Jupiter. ;22?? :* The first five GN Drives are completed and sent back to Earth via an unmanned capsules. :* An incident at Jupiter causes Celestial Being to completely lose contact with the crew. The details of it are not known until the year 2227 :* The first GN Drive Mobile Suit is design by Celestial Being. ;2227 :* Two men whom are believed to be the ancestors of Alejandro Corner arrive on Jupiter where they find a purple Haro. ;2234 :* Ralph Eifman is born in the Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations ;229? :* The first prototype GN Drive Mobile Suit, designated as GN-000 0 Gundam, the only First Generation Gundam is completed. :* 0 Gundam designs are used as a basis for the next prototype GN Drive powered Mobile Suits. ;2292 :* The second line of prototype GN Drive powered Mobile Suits known as the Second Generation Gundams are completed. :* The first four Second Generation Gundams, designated as GNY-001 Gundam Astraea, GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, GNY-003 Gundam Abulhool and GNY-004 Gundam Plutone are launched from the Celestial Being colony Krung Thep. (Events in 00P) ;2301 :* Celestial Being decides to send the 0 Gundam to intervene in the Krugis-Azadistan conflict in order to test its performance capabilities. :* The Republic of Krugis is devasted in a war with Azadistan and subsequently is assimilated into Azadistan's territory. :* KPSA is disbanded. ;2302 :* The Innovades Tieria Erde was activated by Veda to observe and serve as a Celestial Being Gundam Meister. ;2305 :* Sorah Ibrahim were recruited into Celestial Being (Due to Ribbons Almark tampered with Veda file]] with the codename Setsuna F. Seiei and were introduce to fellow Gundam Meister. :* The Gundam Meister and Ptolemy Crew prepared their next two years training in military exercise until they were ready for Celestial Being global intervention. ;2307 :* Celestial Being announces its existence to the world following the interventions of the Third Generation Gundams. ;2308 :* The three World Superpowers Advanced European Union, Human Reform League and Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations united under banner of United Nations after each superpower receive ten GNX-603T GN-X at Antartica. :* The three world leaders formally announce the creation of the United Nations Forces to combine their military resources in order to better combat the Celestial Being Gundam. The Anti-Gundam campaign Operation: Fallen Angels begin :* Both the Celestial Being and United Nation Force suffered heavy losses on their side. The United Nation Force lost 27 GN-X units with only two units piloted by Sergei Smirnov and Soma Peries survived but was heavily damaged, GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei were severely damage with the upper body salvage by Innovators and two Virginia-Class Carrier destroyed. On the other hands, Celestial Being lost three crew members and a Gundam Meister (Christina Sierra, Lichtendahl Tsery, Joyce Moreno and Lockon Stratos aka Neil Dylandy), Allelujah Haptism and GN-003 Gundam Kyrios captured by the United Nation Force, Setsuna F. Seiei and GN-001 Gundam Exia missing and the destruction of their mothership, Ptolemaios. :* Celestial Being went into hiding to rebuilt itself after the battle. :* Ribbons Almark created the Innovators group in order to realise his own version of Aeolia Plan. :* Sumeragi Lee Noriega temporary left Celestial Being. ;2311 :* The United Nation was reformed into a single united government, the Earth Sphere Federation. ;2312 :* With the approval of 328 member state and the dissolution of various national armed forces, The Earth Sphere Federation formed the planetary military force, the Earth Sphere Federation Army. It primary role is as a peacekeepers force. :* The Earth Sphere Federation secretly created an independent police force called Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force or more commonly known as A-Laws. It is an elite force under the direct order of the Federation government. :* A-Laws committed at least fourteen massacres in the name of a "unified" world and was kept secret from the general public by Veda. :* In one of A-Laws operations, civilian Saji Crossroad is detained under false accusations. Katharon tries to rescue the prisoners, only to be assaulted by A-Laws automaton droids. Following this events Setsuna F. Seiei, while investigating A-Laws, manages to rescue Saji Crossroad in a half repaired Exia, with the help of Tieria Erde in the GN-008 Seravee Gundam. :* Lyle Dylandy joins Celestial Being as Lockon Stratos. Sumeragi Lee Noriega rejoins too after being found by Setsuna F. Seiei. :* GN-0000 00 Gundam is activated for the first time in battle. :* Allelujah Haptism and Marina Ismail are rescued from a Human Reform League prison complex by Celestial Being with the help of Katharon. :* Katharon's Middle East base is attacked by A-Laws with automaton droids, killing guerrillas and civilians alike. :* GNR-010 0 Raiser is retrieved, and tested with the GN-0000 00 Gundam. :* Memento Mori destroys the Suille Kingdom's capital. :* Katharon launches an attack at Memento Mori. Surprised by a Memento Mori shot (showing that the superweapon can not only shoot to earth, but into space too), Katharon loses several ships. Celestial Being joins the operation, and ultimately destroys Memento Mori. :* 00 Raiser is tested in battle, and is shown to outclass and outmaneuver every Mobile Suit to date. :* Break Pillar incident. A coup d'état is led by Pang Hercules at the African orbital elevator. A-Laws massacre rebels and civilian hostages alike, but the information is manipulated and the general population doesn't find out. A reconstructed Memento Mori is shot at the African orbital elevator, but misses due to the intervention of Setsuna F. Seiei and the 00 Raiser. Part of the orbital elevator is still hit, and it collapses. Major casualties are avoided due to the efforts of A-Laws, Katharon and rebels alike. :* The second Memento Mori is destroyed by Celestial Being. :* Setsuna F. Seiei starts awakening as the first True Innovator. :* Celestial Being discovers the location of Veda, and proceed to assault the Innovade group/Ribbons Almark's base, ''CBS Celestial Being. ''With the help of the Katharon remnants, the Innovade's mothership is boarded. Veda is taken back by Tieria Erde at the cost of his physical body, and a final confrontation between Ribbons Almark (Piloting the CB-0000G/C Reborns Gundam/Cannon) and Setsuna F. Seiei ends in a draw, and ultimate defeat for the Innovade when Setsuna F. Seiei, in the GN-001REII Gundam Exia, manages to destroy Ribbon's Almark's GN-000 0 Gundam. :* Information regarding A-Laws and the Federation's activities are disclosed, and after investigations, the world government suffers a reform under a new administration and all subjugated countries were given back their sovereign rights. :* Celestial Being went back into hiding. ;2314 :* A new conflict arises (event in the movies) References External Links Category:Anno Domini